


Spontaneity in the Safehouse

by iKingAnomalyII



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKingAnomalyII/pseuds/iKingAnomalyII
Summary: Harry Potter has to relocate to a Ministry Safe House for his own protection. Thankfully, he's not alone.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Spontaneity in the Safehouse

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the stories I'll be taking over from my ffn account. Thanks to anybody who has read!

Harry Potter was a well-trained and highly qualified Auror. There were many tips and truths about the job that he'd learned over the years; trust your team completely, eat whenever you can (you do not know when you'll be stuck doing surveillance for days on end), and most importantly, don't be a bloody idiot.

It is told to all the new graduates—on the day of their final graduation, two years after enlistment—that they will invariably end up fucked. "Sometimes," Robards had said, "you get dealt a shitty hand." He'd taken a moment to allow the words to sink in, before continuing. "Maybe it'll be your fault, and maybe it'll be unavoidable. What I do know is that you will lose, badly."

He'd stood up then, pacing across the front of the classroom before stopping in the middle, letting out a slow breath. "All I can say is, when this happens to you, try not to die. I've been told it's quite unpleasant. Back in my day," he had stopped to chuckle when everyone groaned. It was a common statement of his, being the oldest Auror, and he was well aware of it. "Back in my day, this lecture was less than a minute. 'Don't get fucked,' the instructor would say."

Nervous laughter had then washed over the room, but Robards had seemed to be concentrating on something. Everyone followed his gaze to a very confused Harry. "Unless you're Potter, here. I'm sure that you didn't mind it in that case."

The less quick graduates failed to see the love-bites that Harry had quickly covered. The brighter ones, however, had had a good laugh.

Harry sighed as he leaned against the back of his plush chair, his memory of that mortifying moment ending. The safehouse was cozy, to be sure, but it was boring. He supposed it was his fault; if he'd aimed better that psychopath wouldn't have escaped. He couldn't help but be frustrated at himself. Because of his failure, Ginny had to temporarily relocate to the still heavily warded Burrow, and he'd been forced to hide away in a Ministry safehouse.

He'd insisted that the Burrow was safe enough for him—surely it was if they approved it for Ginny—but protocol dictated that the Auror who was deemed in danger just had to reside in a Ministry safehouse until the target was taken care of. He hadn't even been able to talk to Ginny before his relocation, but he had managed to get a letter to Percy, making it explicitly clear that it should go to Ginny.

He couldn't bear the thought of Ginny not knowing where he was. It was the Horcrux Hunt all over again, but this time he was powerless to do anything. So he had let her know where he was, and that he loved her. He wasn't sure when he'd be able to see her again, but he couldn't wait until he was free.

Slowly, Harry dozed off, the scent of flowers and vibrant red hair on his mind and in his dreams.

Harry woke with a start as something green flashed. Not even stopping to think he leaped off his chair and rolled behind the couch, his wand out of its holster and a counter curse on his lips. Straightening up and firing his stunning spell, he saw it miss.

And then he saw his mark. The first thing he noticed was the vibrant red hair, and horror filled him. He had almost stunned his girlfriend. "Bloody hell, Gin, I am so sorry. Fuck," Harry said, moving around the couch. As the adrenaline of an assumed attack wore off, he realized he'd hurt his ankle in his dive from the chair. Wincing as he limped, he spoke again, "Why are you here? How did you even know where I was?"

Ginny had moved over to sit him down on the couch, kneeling. "You're limping. Were you hurt?" Without waiting for him to answer, she shot him a look. "And why would you attack me? I know you're under threat but bloody hell did you think I was an attacker?"

He chuckled, despite the slight pain and the absolution ridiculous situation, or perhaps because of it, he couldn't hold it back. After a moment, it became a laugh. He realized he was sounding hysterical, so he calmed down. He saw her frowning, her eyes upset, and immediately regretted it. "Gah, I'm sorry, Gin. I'd dozed off, and then the Floo flare woke me up. I thought it was a Killing Curse. And I twisted my ankle, yeah."

Ginny's eyes softened, "I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't think. I just—I was scared, and Percy got me your letter. But he did even better, he got me your location. I guess it helps that he is the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the way she pronounced Percy's full title. He may be good at his job, but he was as pompous as ever. "I'm fine—no, really. It's more of a precaution than anything, love. The guy who's after me is a potions pusher, really crazy guy. I tried to catch him and almost succeeded but he got away. Well, I could do without the ankle thing, but worth it to see you."

Ginny's smile turned naughtier, "Well, maybe, since I'm here… would you like me to kiss you and make it better?"

The question was innocent, but her voice was decidedly not. "You don't mean…"

Her smirk simply widened as her hands undid his jeans and tugged them down. It was only as her hands gripped the waistband of his boxers that he regained the power of speech. "Gin, we're—we shouldn't, not here."

"Stop me, then," she replied, her hands not ceasing their movements. A second later, Harry's boxers joined his trousers on the floor. Her right hand wrapped around the base of his cock and began sliding up and down as her left hand slid down to cup his balls and began to gently roll them around.

His cock jumped in her hand, getting erect in short order. With a final cheeky grin, she leaned down to lick his tip, enjoying the power she had over him as he groaned loudly. "Oh, Ginny, uh," Harry moaned, his hands resting on her head.

She opened her mouth wider and took in his head, circling her tongue around. Her hands hadn't stopped their caressing, and she knew that it wouldn't be long before he came. She'd learned a lot about his body in the last few years.

He stroked her hair as she took him deeper, her tongue still at work. As she drew her head back, her hand continued pumping, creating a delicious rhythm that had Harry's hip's twitching in barely restrained pleasure. Her hands slid off of him and onto his hips, encouraging him to move. As always, he was just as gentle as he was eager as he slid deeper into her mouth.

"Oh, yes, Gin, yes," he muttered uncontrollably, his words quickly melding until they were just sounds. He thrust deep one last time and Ginny kept him there, swallowing his release. As he sagged, she drew back and licked him clean as he stroked her hair gently, lovingly. Ginny stood, radiating smugness.

"I have to go, Harry, I told Mum I wouldn't take long."

Harry, feeling a bit disappointed and selfish, stood and grabbed her shoulders gently, "At least let me return the favor."

After a moment of indecision, Ginny nodded, allowing him to reverse their positions and sit her down. She slid to the edge of the couch and spread her legs. The sundress she was wearing made the situation easy. Rolling it up and pulling down her lacy knickers, he stared at her soft red curls and wet sex. Teasingly, he licked her outer lips, moving closer and closer to her center. Suddenly, his tongue darted inside her, tasting her juices.

He felt no small amount of satisfaction as she cried and her hands flew to his head, holding him there as he tasted her. Her hips rolled desperately, and Harry knew she was close to coming undone. He pulled her closer as he sucked her clitoris harder.

"Oh, Harry, yes!" she screamed as her orgasm crashed into her, her whole body tightening as she squirted her essence into his mouth. He continued lapping at her until she relaxed, and her hands fell from his head. He leaned up to sit on the couch next to her, pulling her into his arms. They stayed that way for a while, enjoying the comfort of the other.

Eventually, Ginny sighed and pulled away from his embrace. "I'm glad you're alright, Harry. I'll come back if anything big happens. I love you."

Harry stood and began pulling on his clothes. Smiling, he nodded, "Thank you, Gin. I love you too."

He walked her to the Floo and watched with a small smile as she left. When he was alone again, he trekked back to the chair and laid down, closing his eyes once again.

The next time Harry awoke, it was to the Head Auror. Harry relaxed as he saw the smile on the man's face. "Potter! We were right. The bloody idiot tried to go to your home."

Harry was both terrified and elated by the news. Thank Merlin the Ministry had Ginny go to the Burrow.

Robards seemed to see how he felt, for he nodded. "How were things here?"

Harry flushed, "Err, pretty uneventful, I just fell asleep, sir."

Robards nodded, his face deadpan, "I see. So, Potter, what is that?"

Harry followed his pointing finger to see Ginny's lacy black knickers. Harry's face went bright red as he muttered. "Err, sir, I…"

Robards' booming laugh echoed around the safehouse. "You'll never live this one down, Potter."


End file.
